


Carlos de Columbia

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: A little throwback to where Nick honed some new skills while he was Undercover in Narcotics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to an anonymous request. The male character is based off of Bobby Cannavale and loosely based off of Gyp Rosetti. I just love these two beautiful Cuban men and want them to be together.

Sal stood up and waved his hand at his men, shooing them away. “Not you, Carlos.” He looked up at him from his desk. “You stay… have a drink with me.”

Have a drink with him? Just him? In his office? Was he serious? In his six months undercover as Carlos, Nick had never been alone in a room with Sal.

“Do you like gin?” He walked over to the bar cart against the wall. 

“Y...yeah…” Nick stammered. 

Oh God, he’s found him out. He found out that he’s a cop somehow, and he’s going to murder him right here in this office. Does he have a gun in the bar cart? In his desk? Is it hidden somewhere on his person? Nick looked his boss up and down without trying to be too obvious. 

“You really need to loosen up a little… relax.” He brought two gin and tonics over to where he was standing. 

“Sorry Sir, old habits,” He took the glass from his boss and took a sip. It tasted like gin, no traces of anything other than what belonged in the signature drink. He took another sip and smiled at Sal. Maybe he wasn’t going to kill him after all. Maybe he was just going to test him.

“Old habits leave little room for growth…” He put the glass to his lips, taking a quick swig. “No opportunity for new experiences.” He licked his lips as a drop of gin landed on them, his chocolate brown eyes locking onto his. He placed his other hand on Nick’s shoulder, squeezing the taut muscles in the base of his neck. 

Nick let his eyelids fall halfway down, his black lashes obstructing his view of the man in front of him. Sal’s hand was strong, his thick fingers pressing and rubbing the tension out of his right side. He’d be lying to himself if he said that it didn’t feel good; that he hadn’t wondered what Sal was like when he let his guard down. 

He’d seen Sal kill a man with a broken beer bottle, set someone on fire, shoot them point blank in the forehead, and beat someone else to death with his bare hands. There was no doubt in Nick’s mind that if he wanted to choke him out here and now, that he would. He could use anything: his tie, his hands… it wouldn’t matter. No amount of martial arts or police training could counter Sal’s sheer size and ferocity. Or maybe Nick just didn’t want them to.

“You’re a good man, Carlos.” Sal gave his shoulder one last squeeze and let go. He finished his drink in one final gulp and started back towards his desk. “And good men are hard to find.” He set his drink on the coaster of his work station and sat next to it, pushing his cup of pens toward the middle of his desk. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Nick said, following suit and chugging his cocktail. Jesus, this gin is bitter.

“Sal.” He winked, scooting back on the desk. “You can call me Sal when it’s just us.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick smiled and bit his lip. “Sorry… Sal.” He swallowed hard as he felt his boss’ eyes burn into him like hot coals. He wasn’t trying to kill him at all. 

“Do you like working for me, Carlos?” He clasped his hands together and set them in his lap, spreading his legs as far as they could go.

“Of course I do.” He cleared his throat, finally realizing what he wanted. “I can’t imagine doing anything else.” He started slowly towards Sal, his fingers barely holding onto the empty glass at his side. 

“Really?” Sal straightened his back, sitting up higher as Nick approached. “So you want to keep your boss happy, then?” 

“Yes.” Nick had been warned about relationships within cover assignments. He took a crash course about fear, and how bonding with people during that time can usually lead to a false sense of love or affection. He didn’t love Sal, but he was definitely attracted to him. His endorphins were always pumping through his veins when he was around him, his hair standing on end when he stood close. And now this. 

“Would you do anything I asked?” 

“Yes.” Nick whispered, stopping in between Sal’s legs. “Anything.” He placed his glass on the desk behind him, giving him an excuse to press his hips into Sal’s folded hands. 

Sal closed his eyes as his lips parted. He felt Nick start to grow against his praying hands as he moved them up between his legs. His black dress pants held him back, but Sal could tell that he had a lot to offer. He unclasped his hands and cupped Nick’s balls with his palm, slowly sliding it up his now fully erect shaft. He opened his eyes and looked at his hired muscle. A confident smile crossed his beautiful, plump lips as he rocked his hips into his grasp. 

“Get on your knees.” Sal whispered.

Right. Of course. Why did he think he would ask for anything else? Nick took in a deep breath as Sal stroked him through his pants, pulling and tugging with a grip unmatched by any woman he’d encountered before. He sighed and reluctantly did as he was told. He felt the warmth of his hand leave his crotch as he knelt down before him.

“Good boy.” Sal smiled, standing up. “Take off my pants.”

Nick looked up at him and nodded, undoing his belt buckle before unfastening his gray slacks.   
His erection rivaled his own… darker, thicker, longer. Jesus Christ, it was a monster just like him. No wonder he walked and talked like he did. He could have anyone he wanted, and today he was lucky enough to want him.

Nick licked his lips before praying to God that he remembered some techniques from college. What if he wasn’t any good? What if he couldn’t make him come? What if he isn’t satisfied with him, and decides to snap his neck? No, he can’t think like that. Stay in the moment, Nick, just do to him what you like having done to yourself. It isn’t that difficult. 

“Don’t be shy now.” Sal ran a hand through Nick’s jet black curls, pulling him in a little closer.

Nick opened his mouth and licked a perfect circle on the tip of his penis. He slid his hand down the crack of his ass, tracing a line from his backside to just under his balls. He pressed his knuckle into the muscle between his two organs, drawing out a quick gasp from his employer.

Nick smiled as the bigger man hissed and bit his lip, looking down at him with those sultry eyes. He opened his mouth wider, sliding his lips and tongue across most of his length. He tasted like anyone else, despite his power and intrigue. 

“That’s it, Carlos.” Sal breathed out, barely whispering his words. “Use that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Nick wrapped his fingers around Sal’s base, using his saliva as lubrication to squeeze up and down. He played his boss’ dick like a trombone, sucking and stroking as different sounds came out of his mouth. He kept his pace strong and steady, feeling his hips press into his mouth with every other stroke.

Sal’s thighs were drenched with spit and sweat as he pressed himself into Nick’s throat. That tongue that often got him into trouble was getting him out of any future predicament he may find himself in. Sal tugged on his onyx locks as he unhinged his jaw and took him all the way to the back of his throat.

“Oh, fuck, kid,” he bellowed, feeling himself start to twitch.

Nick knew he was close to coming undone, and started fondling his balls as he slicked his shaft with more spit. He kept his eyes on him while he took his entire length into his mouth. His fingers juggled his balls back and forth as his tip had a boxing match with his uvula. The sound of fluid and skin sliding into each other echoed in the otherwise empty office. 

“Jesus!” Sal pulled Nick’s head against him, forcing him to gag on his appendage as he released his orgasm into his mouth. His muscles clenched tight with his release, sending his eyes rolling back into his head.

His grip on Nick’s head slowly loosened as his eyes fluttered open. His thighs twitching, his chest heaving, he looked down at his employee. He licked his lips and let go of his hair. 

“Thank you.” Sal muttered, leaning back against his desk. 

Nick swallowed the last of his semen and licked his lips. He took his time standing up, making sure not to ruin any power dynamic Sal was still trying to play. 

“You can go now.” Sal pulled up his pants and started fastening his belt. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nick rose his eyebrows in exasperation. “See you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets closer to Sal.

“Carlos can take me home.” Sal had told Luis, looking over at him and winking. 

Nick had been sweating ever since. He had to be on his A game tonight; no, his A+ game. He couldn’t make any mistakes if he wanted their relationship to progress, or at the very least, stay the same. He pulled up to the curb of Sal’s apartment building, making sure not to scrape the rims of the tires. The last person that did that wasn’t able to walk very well the next day.

He knew being undercover called for him to be on his toes one hundred percent of the time; one little slip up, and he could get killed. The closer he got to someone on an assignment, the more opportunities he had to slip up. Becoming physically intimate with someone was a good way to earn their trust and get information, but it was also a good way to get your balls cut off.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the other day in Sal’s office; the way he tasted as he slid down the back of his throat and practically ripped his hair out of his head. He knew that he was skating on thin ice with a man like Sal, but he had to stay in his good graces. 

He kept telling himself that was the only reason he kept shooting him stolen glances from across the room. He wasn’t infatuated with him, the way he stirred his drinks counter clockwise, adjusted his tie four times a day, or bit that thick lower lip of his when he was excited. No, he wasn’t obsessing over his nuances at all. He was just being observant. 

“Here you are, Sir.” He shifted the car into park, breathing heavy already. 

“You gonna open my door for me, or what?” Sal asked, undoing his bowtie in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, of course.” He said, trying not to stare. He turned off the ignition and slid the keys into his pocket. Oh great, he thought, he’d fucked up already. 

He swallowed hard and walked around the length of the car, opening Sal’s door for him. Making sure to keep his eyes on the ground, he tried to ignore the intoxicating smell of his cologne.

“Let’s go.” He nodded his head toward the building before Nick followed his employer up to the twenty-fifth floor. 

“Lock the door, Carlos.” Sal took off his tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

“Of course.” Nick did as he was told, noticing that there were three locks and a deadbolt on the door.

“All that socializing made me work up a sweat.” He took his shirt and tie off, setting them on the back of the couch. “Why don’t you go down the hall and start the shower?”

The shower? Nick rose his eyebrows. Did he just say the shower? “The shower?” He walked toward his boss as he watched him undo his dress pants. 

“Did I stutter?”

“No. The shower it is.” He gulped and made his way down the hall, peeking into each doorway until he reached a large tiled room with a walk-in shower. He flipped the light switch on and noticed that the stone tile was a slate gray, much more modern than the rest of his old-school apartment. 

Nick walked into the cavernous corner and turned the dial to the left, reaching his hand out to feel the temperature of the stream. Lukewarm, he was amazed it became tepid that quickly on the twenty-fifth floor. He remembered showers on the sixth floor of his building taking twice as long to get less than freezing. 

“You’re gonna get your clothes all wet, Carlos.” Sal appeared in the doorway completely naked, two towels in his hand.

“Wow.” He took in the vision of his larger, darker counterpart as he approached him. He felt his dick start to twitch as he stared at Sal’s appendage swaying in between his legs.

“You should take them off.” Sal winked at him before setting the towels on the countertop. He turned and walked into the shower, running his hands through his hair. 

Nick almost lost himself for a moment as he watched the drops of warm water fall onto Sal’s face and neck. Steam came off of his body as he rubbed the clear liquid onto his perfectly hairy chest. 

“You coming in here, or am I gonna jerk myself off?” He looked Nick up and down.

Jesus, he’s direct. Fuck. He undid the buckle on his belt and started unfastening his pants. He felt like his erection was going to break the zipper on his slacks if he didn’t take them off fast enough. 

Sal smirked as Nick finished disrobing in front of him. He poured a drop of body wash onto his hand and rubbed it into his chest as Nick kicked off his shoes. He massaged it into his stomach, bringing attention to just how toned his torso was, before sliding his hand between his legs.

Nick stepped into the stream of water in front of Sal, trying his best to anticipate his needs. He felt the warm water curl his hair as he touched his boss’ shoulders, chest and stomach. Beautiful brown skin laid over thick taut muscles as his fingers studied the texture of his pores. He smoothed his palms over the soapy bubbles on his hands, and took over for Sal as he stroked his ridiculously large member. 

He pulled his skin toward him, the soap and water making the motion that much easier. He felt a hand on his cock, gasping at the warm and wet contact as he looked up at him. A knowing look graced Sal’s handsome face before his lips pressed against his.

Sal pushed him against the stone tile wall, stroking him as droplets of water fell in between their fervent and hungry mouths. He growled into him, his other hand making its way up into Nick’s jet black curls and pulling.

“Ah!” Nick yelped as he pulled.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you, Carlos?” He let go of his dick and spun him around. “How many times I’ve thought about you?”

Sal kept his grip on Nick’s hair as he kissed the back of his neck. His teeth pulled on the skin between his face and shoulders as his other hand slid between his cheeks. Large, soapy fingers opened him up before one of them pressed inside of him.

“No,” Nick moaned, trying to look back. Instead, Sal’s grip on him was so tight that his cheek was pressed against the wall as he stared at the image of them in the full-sized mirror. Of course he had a full-sized mirror aimed directly at the walk-in shower. He probably did this all the time. He was probably one of many that got taken to the shower to be ravaged against the wall. 

“I’ve thought about this…” he slid another finger inside of him, expanding that tender muscle Nick had never had explored before. “Since you first walked in that door with your backwards cap on and those stupid earrings in your ears.”

He thrusted his fingers so deep inside that Nick cried out, his neurons firing at a rate he didn’t think was possible. In and out, over and over again, he felt his ass being stretched as his pleasure center continued to send blissful signals up into his brain.

“That’s good.” Nick managed to mutter against the tile. His let out a small sigh as he watched Sal take his fingers out of him. 

“You think that was good?” He stroked his erection up against his cheeks, finally letting go of his hair and setting a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Nick and smirked as he watched his every move in the reflective glass.

“Then you’ll love this.” He whispered, pushing himself inside of him.

Nick couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t make a sound. That feeling he knew he wanted for so long was finally taking over. The feeling of unguarded truth washing over his body as Sal pushed his balls up against his cheeks. The feeling of freedom, of no more pretense or fake backstories flooded his mind as Sal’s cock invaded his ass. He didn’t need to pretend anymore: that he was straight, that he was Carlos, that he wasn’t a cop. He was just himself in this moment, and he had never been happier.

He grabbed onto the soap holder that was built into the wall as Sal pulled his hips into his. The insane feeling of him pushing in and pulling out was something he never knew he needed until now. Sure, he had messed around with a few guys in college, but he had never gone this far with anyone. 

Nick leaned his head back as he rocked into Sal’s sweet and steady rhythm. He let his hand fall between his legs to find his cock as it bobbed up and down with each thrust. He let the soapy water aid in this rhythmic motion between the two of them; moaning as Sal’s hands found both of his hips and pulled deeper, harder. 

“Oh my God, Sal.” He pushed back against his employer, feeling him deep in his guts. “Fuck, that feels good.” He started to stroke himself as his thrusts became faster, his grip on the soap holder threatening to rip it off the wall.

“God, Carlos,” Sal’s fingertips pressed indents into the little adipose tissue Nick had on his body. He pounded even faster inside of him, mercilessly reddening his asscheeks as he watched himself disappear inside his hired muscle. “You’re mine now, you hear me?” His breath hitched.

“Yeah.” Nick whispered, feeling himself coming close. 

“Say it. Say that you’re mine.” He leaned over Nick’s back and whispered in his ear.

“I…” Nick couldn’t help himself. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as Sal pushed himself even deeper inside of him. He felt his calves start to twitch, his thighs start to shake. “I’m yours.” 

He felt his balls contract with the last stroke of his dick, and the sweet release of his thick white liquid coming all over the wall. He cried out as Sal pulled him upward, kissing his neck and cheek as he unloaded inside him. He breathed heavy as he looked over at their reflection in the mirror. 

“Damn right you are.”


End file.
